Till all are one
by Ali Sama
Summary: this story is going to get a reboot. But not till I finish one of my other stories.
1. dislaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters within the this story. All characters are owned by their respective copyright holders. This story is a work of fiction and is for fun. This story is free and shall remain so. If you wish to host this story, please email me. This story may not be altered, published or used in any manner without my explicit permission.

My thanks goes to Fanboyimus Prime, who's help and support is one of the pillars of this story.

This is a stargate/ babylon 5/ Nu Battle Star Galactica crossover


	2. Chapter 1

The lone figure wept for the humans who where falling in battle. His race had opted not to interfere in this war, or as he had put it, slaughter. "The boulders cried not for the pebbles. The pebbles are plenty and the circle preserved." they had told him.

Kosh Naranek hated it with a passion. To him all life was precious. Unlike the Ulkesh faction of the High Command, he felt that they to be caretakers of the younger races like Lorien told them to be. Yet no one seemed to want to be a caretaker anymore. They spoke of their task as if it was a job they wanted to leave behind.

"Kosh" a voice beckoned him.

An array of musical sounds and what humans would call gibberish echoed as the translator in the Vorlon's suit said "who are you?"

A brilliant light floated towards him, it metamorphosed into a humanoid shape. It appeared to a human male in his early 30s. The being had a slight smile on his face and didn't seem to be surprised by what the inside of Kosh's ship looked like.

"Hello old friend" he replied in Vorlon.

"You are Human? Who are you? How can you speak my language?" the shocked Vorlon asked.

"Oh, this" he focused as his shape changed into a Minbari. "I prefer my original form, though this rather infamous persona will be helpful. You do not know me, yet you will, it is a matter of time. Though it is amusing. You always seemed to have the answers, yet now the shoe is on the other foot."

"What are you? What do you want" the terrified Kosh asked.

"Ah the two questions which plagued my reality as well as this one. As for who I am. Your race knew me as Valen. I am here to tell you. The circle is broken."

"What impossible!" Kosh Naranek bellowed. Yet the possibilities came into his mind. The being in front of him was so far above him and it intimidated him yet it comforted him in the strangest of ways.

"Do not hesitate, I sense in you the will and the power. Take those who will help. A great war will come. You will be needed. Have faith." Valen said to comfort Kosh.

"What should I do?" Kosh asked.

"Go to the Epsilon Eridani system, the other players will arrive there soon enough" Valen said with a hint of amusement "You don't want to be late for this."

-

The Grey Council was in a meeting. The war had been going well and they where going to decide in which direction to advance. Of course the 'war' was what humans would call a turkey shoot. It was only half a step above a simulation to the Minbari warrior caste. Humans couldn't hit them because of their stealth and the Minbari could destroy an Earthforce ship with ease.

"Delenn, I am deeply disappointed in you." A loud booming voice said.

The Council chamber erupted in an uproar as a figure appeared in the middle of them. Then came the big shocker. The figure was Dukat. He was the one they fought the war in the name of. A man who was also to their knowledge was very dead, and his soul a part of the universe.

"Dukat? How is this possible?" one of the shocked Grey said. They never heard of Minbari souls that had become part of the universe to return.

"Starting a war of genocide against the earth alliance over my death. I had hoped better of you all." Dukat said bitterly.

"Am I dreaming or is it really you? And why do you defend these humans? They killed you! They attacked us without provocation" Delenn said with complete shock.

"Oh no Delenn, we provoked them. We where just to blame as they where. As to why I defend humanity?" he laughed "You know the law. Minbari do not kill Minbari."

"Yes, Every child knows this. What of it. Their humans." One of the Warrior caste council members said. He also made humans sound profane.

His laughter grew greater as he explained " Irony is the way of the universe. Yes. They are human, but they are also of Minbar."

The Council chamber went completely crazy at that statement. Everyone but Dukat screamed their protests at being related in the slightest to humans. Dukat just sighed. His people had become brittle and inflexible. They also became unable to use compassion with their strength. And that was going to become extremely important.

"Enough!" Dukat bellowed. His voice echoed in the chamber and silenced the Grey Council.

"We have human souls, as they have minbari souls." Dukat said.

"But.." one of the Worker leaders said.

"Don't forget your history, a Minbari not born of Minbar. He came at our greatest time of need. He helped our culture grow beyond what it was. He became our greatest hero. He was human. And he is even more angered by what you have done then I am" Dukat said.

Almost as one the Grey Council gulped. Valen was also watching them? And was a human of all things? Things were changing faster then the Grey Council could take in.

-

The once silent chamber hummed to life, as screens, dormant for a few million years, sprang to life. The captain of this ship, like the rest of the occupants, where cryogenically frozen. It was the best way for them to take a journey that would otherwise be much longer then even their life spans.

The computer activated the process which would lead to his eventual awakening. It was thawing out his body from the deep freeze and rejuvenating and all dead tissues. Once this had been done, his soul would be downloaded back into his body as the man known as Aleridan sprung back into life. Though it wasn't necessary, he felt like he needed a hot shower.

Aleridan took a deep breath, as the chamber opened up allowing him to exit. He found that other members of his crew where awaking. Several of them were exercising their bodies. Others were trying to get rid of some imaginary stiffness in their muscles.

"We made it" he laughed deeply "Wealin," he directed to his subordinate "what is our status?".

"Checking.." then Wealin added suddenly, "we are approaching a spiral galaxy, we will be inside it within 10 minutes"

"Good, how far till Earth?" Aleridan asked.

Wealin checked his readings and was shocked. He double checked them and knew this was not good. Not good at all. And he honestly had no idea how there could be a near copy of that system in this galaxy.

"Sir, this is bad, we are not approaching the right galaxy!" Wealin said.

"What? They could not have betrayed us." Ferius, who was the gunner, snapped "We did so much for them. We risked our lives to betray the Ori so they could leave. They promised we could follow!"

"No, I do not believe it is their deception, it appears the computer had to make course corrections and had apparently lost its lock on the earth system and regained it in this galaxy. We are headed there." Wealin said.

"That makes no sense what so ever! What do you mean there is an Earth in this galaxy?" Ferius asked.

"This galaxy, has a system which is very similar to our destination. However there are a few exceptions. It has only 9 planets and the orbits are a bit off" Wealin explained.

"So the navigational computer found a close approximation of our original destination and attached to it?" Aleridan asked.

"Yes. We can get raw materials there for our manufacturing needs. We also do know the location of the galaxy true earth is supposed to be at. We can easily get there once we get our ships repaired. But that is not all" Wealin said.

"Like it can't get any worst?" Ferius muttered.

"Our trip took longer then expected." Wealin stated.

"How long?" Aleridan asked.

"Eight million years..."Wealin said breathlessly.

"My god, I wonder if any of our kindred are alive. Can we scan the system now? I don't want us to go into hostile space while our ships need repairs" Aerlius, the second in command said.

"We are picking up signs of life and technology, sir, their Alterran." Wealin said.

"All the way out here? Maybe another fleet came to settle here. Thank god, we are not alone. We need to investigate before we commit all of our people to the system, we can outrace the rest with our drives. Send the signal to the fleet. We will go ahead and contact the Alterrans here." Aleridan ordered.

"Sir, they could be the enemy" Ferius asked "And I'm sure the Ori would still remember what we did. They always did have knack for holding long grudges."

"I don't believe so, from the scans it shows that while extremely low tech, they are well above what the zealots would allow such a culture to develop." Wealin said.

"Ok, set course for one of their ships, tell the fleet we will contact them and they should stay a few

light years out of the system just to be safe." Aleridan commanded.

-

For the next few hours the crew of the Orion Pax studied and picked over every bit of information they could find on Earth. A few Alterran ships were ordered to go light years out to obtain the primitive signals that had been sent off the planet.

"We have been monitoring their broadcasts, they use tachyons for communications. They not only use this method of communication for military applications but also for entertainment. It also appears that they are from the earth like planet in this galaxy, they even call it earth!" Wealin stated.

"Interesting, have we matched hailing frequencies? " Aleridan asked.

"Yes sir, our scans also show they do not employ hyperspace as their form of ftl. Their ships are extremely primitive " Wealin said. He found what they did use interesting, though that dimension, jump space, was extremely turbulent and like riding in a rough sea with a primitive sail boat.

"Hmm. Then we appear to have the upper hand. Drop out of hyperspace and hail them." Aleridan ordered.

-

Alarms rang on the Lexington as an unidentified space craft suddenly appeared 100 clicks from their ship. The unidentified ship was unlike anyone they had ever seen before. It looked unlike any ship anyone on the Lexington had seen.

"What the hell?" Sheridan said.

"Commander Sheriden we have an unidentified vessel approaching us at high, I repeat high speeds." Ensign Steven Corbin said.

"Try and hail them" Sheridan ordered.

"They are hailing us." Corbin stated.

"Put it on screen" Sheridan ordered.

John's eyes widened with shock and amazement as a human face appeared on the screen, then again the Centauri looked human as well. So there being another humanoid species out there wasn't unheard of. The questions were how they got all the way to Earth without anyone knowing until they showed up, what they wanted, who they were and if they were going to help against the Minbari.

"I am Aleridan, captain of this vessel. We come in peace. We greet our brethren in this galaxy and wish to reunite our kindred" Aleridan stated.

"Our race? Kindred? I'm a human from earth. I do not know what species you are but you look human to me." Sheridan said. Of course that didn't mean anything. The Centauri said Earth was a lost colony of theirs…and they weren't even close to being genetically related to homo sapiens.

"That is because we are human, as you put it, just like you. We are the same species. In fact you are our decedents; this earth is one of our colonies" Aleridan explained.

"Are you telling me that human life began out there? In another galaxy? And what did you mean by this earth?" Sheridan asked. His gut said they were on the level, but he wasn't going to be sure without any proof.

"All in good time, we wish to open dialog with your government." Aleridan said.

"I wanted to warn you that this is not a good time, we are at war with a ruthless race. They started attacking us a month ago." John said. Secretly he hoped that these 'humans' would help kick the Minbari's butts across the galaxy.

"The Minbari yes, we intercepted your communications. We will help you deal with them . They seem like your typical arrogant younger race."

"Younger race? The Minbari have been in space for over a thousand years!" Sheridan yelled.

"And our race, the Alterrans, or human as you call our species, have been in space for over 10 million years. The Minbari are to us nothing more then mere children." Aleridan said with a hint of amusement.

John Sheridan, despite his years of training, nearly fainted. He never expected to ever encounter anything remotely like this. He had the gut feeling that Aleridan was telling the truth. He wondered what the reaction back home would be to that tidbit of information. What those humans were going to say and how everyone was going to make encountering the Centauri look like small potatoes.


	3. Chapter 2

The Grey Council was in shambles. Not only had they mistakenly started a war of lust and genocide, they had committed the worst act a Minbari could. They had killed their own kind. This was unforgivable. They had to make amends. This would be a tough time for their race. Yet Dukat had assured them that it would help them and their brothers grow stronger. He had told them that Valen himself had saved him from his death, and Valen had directed him to the Council.

They asked when they would see Valen. They intended to beg forgiveness from their greatest leader. It shamed them that they had angered Valen and Dukat. The two that were or perhaps are the best of their race.

"All in good time" was Dukat's reply.

-

Kosh had made it to the system with the few Vorlons who had been on his side in stopping the bloodshed of the humans.

"Good you have arrived." said Sinclair.

"Thank you," replied Dukat, the once leader of the Grey Council.

"I imagine all went well?" asked Sinclair.

"It did. I just wish Delenn had been a voice of reason after my death and I didn't have to do that. Anyway has the third player has yet to arrive?" Dukat said.

"He was talking with G'kar, I should leave soon myself. We need to set a few more things in motion." Sinclair said.

"Yes, the Babylon 4 station of your era is being recovered by the Minbari and will be placed in orbit of Minbar as a show of our kinship to the Humans." Dukat said.

"The others have arrived" the new comer said.

"Welcome G'Quan of the Narn. As the humans say welcome to the party. Is everything going as planned with the Alterians?" explained Dukat

"Yes, they are already in talks with the local humans." G'Quan said "And my people are drooling and willing to sell anything for Alterian technology."

Kosh did not like being ignored. "What is going on? Who are the Alterrans? I have never heard of them before."

"The end of your debate, young one. The Alterians are the first race of humans. They are as old if not older then your race. The path you have chosen will be difficult, yet rewarding." G'Quan said.

"I bid my farewell as I must visit my other self" Sinclair/Valen said "I just hope he doesn't learn how far Catherine will go be with him like I did."

"I too, must depart" Dukat said "Brammer and I need to have a little…chat."

"So long and thanks for the fish." Sinclair said with a smile.

Two of the lights vanished as Kosh was standing next to the ancient Narn.

"You no longer need your suit" G'Quan said.

"But.." Kosh said.

"Trust me young one." G'Quan said "Though I am a bit annoyed that you made my race think you're me without that suit on."

-

The Earth Alliance senate was in a bitter sweet mood. The war had ended. They had won. Yet they didn't do it on military strength or strategy. The amusingly ironic thing they had discovered that if they could break through the Minbari stealth they'd have a shot at winning that way. The Minbari had grown very used to their superior technology and being the chosen of the Vorlons winning the day. Of course their economy would be at death's door even with their superiority over in technology. A pity the League of Nonallied Worlds and the Centauri didn't know that if they lived up to their agreements with the EA that the Minbari would fall due to their economy hemorrhaging.

Yet something even more amazing then that happened. A group of humans came to Earth and told them about how old humanity really was, and how it spanned their race spanned galaxies. There were those that couldn't believe it. Yet the Alterian's had shown them the truth. Genetic tests proved they were what they said they were. Of course that tidbit sent shockwaves through the Earth Alliance. Everything they believed about evolution, humanity's place in the universe, and so forth was completely wrong. A Doctor Khali of Harvard tried his best to refute the claims of the Alterians, and only managed to make himself the butt late night talk show jokes for months. He was yet another student or professor that proved being at Harvard doesn't mean you're smart.

The human race was not a young race. It was a first one, older then a lot of the first ones who once roamed the stars. The Alterian technology was way beyond anyone's imagination. They used means of travel which defied all speeds attainable in jump space. They had weapons and shields of energy which where on par if not greater then the first ones.

Many of the senate disillusioned themselves into believing the Alterians would join them. They where utterly wrong. The Alterians had no intention of joining the Earth Alliance. Any claims that humans should stick together didn't sway the Alterians. They weren't going to give away all their secrets to power hungry Senators or the Psi Corps. The Psi Corps found out the hard way that the Alterian mind is a no fly zone to the mental probing by even P-12s.

The Earth Alliance was being changed forever by contact with the Alterians. It was forcing them to mature in ways the Vorlons and Shadows would never let them. Everyone was outraged at how their very genes were altered by other races. It also created sympathy for the Minbari as they were "the Chosen Ones" of the Vorlons. Everyone knew that really meant they got even more alternations by the Vorlons.

"I can't believe we are doing this!" Senator Luthor grumbled "They should be following us, not be handed Mars and Venus for some table straps."

"You saw them. The ascended beings which are our ancestors. You saw what they said." Senator Morgan Clark said.

"Yes. We are not on the actual Earth but a terraformed planet. This is insane." Senator Luthor snapped.

"I trust them." Clark said quietly.

"I would not expect such words from you Senator Clark." Senator Fisk said "I can't recall you trusting anyone. Especially those that are not from Earth."

"They saved my father with their genetic treatments. They showed how the Vorlons and the Shadows had been manipulating our races, keeping us behind. In fact they saved many others with their treatments. Even the other races." Senator Clark explained

"Since when did you become a xenophile" Senator Luthor spat. He hated that the man he thought knew how to pull the strings on was changing into a completely different man before his eyes.

"You read the reports. The Vorlons, in order to give the gift of esp to the rest of the races grafted our genes to them. You have no idea the amount of chaos that is causing the Psi Corps. All those aliens are not completely human, I agree. But a part of us is in them. We are kin. We need to work together, create the Babylon stations, and show our defiance. I will not be used in a cosmic macho pissing contest." Clark said.

Santiago spoke "We shall show them, in good time. We will shine among the stars."

"There will be hell to pay once the Vorlons and these Shadows find out. They won't take having their 'pawns' telling them to go hell very well." Fisk noted.

"Yes, that is why we are going to take our time. Things are in motion. The Alterian fleet is of course terraforming Venus and Mars. Terraforming is speeding along in the colonies. The senate of nine will be convening soon." Santiago said.

"Yes, 2 representatives from humanity, 2 from the Narn, 2 from the Minbari" Luthor said with Minbari sounding like a curse.

"I thought it would be nine? That is just six" Fisk asked.

"Yes. They will be there three more members of the senate" Clark said.

"Oh yes the ascended beings" Luthor spat "I bet they think they can lead the senate."

"No, they will advise but not take part, Elkesh, Saruman and a being I am told who is called Lorien," Clark stated.

"Why are they on this senate if the Shadows and Vorlons will appose what is happening?" Senator Fisk asked.

"Well it seems that Elkesh and Saruman represent the factions of their governments that oppose the plans of those in power" Senator Santigo explained "And Lorien supposedly is the First..as in the first being to gain sentience in our galaxy. In any case the Shadows and Vorlons respect him almost to the point of worship." Clark said.

"Bet that one of the first questions anyone asks Lorien is how the dinosaurs died or who shot JR" Santiago joked.

"And I'm sure there will be those that think he shot JFK or pretends to be Elvis" Luthor said rolling his eyes.

-

2246, eleven years had passed since the faithful day that the treaty of Babylon was signed and the project started. A haven was to be created so that governments could solve their problems peacefully. The main supporters were the Terran Alliance, the Narn Regime, and the Minbari Federation had invested manpower, time and money into the project to make sure that it bore fruit. The Centauri where not happy yet gave their support. This was believed to be a way of not pissing off the Minbari and/or the Alterians. Yet several Great Houses considered the Centauri as a whole to have been defanged and declawed and wished for the glory days to return.

The current commander of the station, Jeffery Sinclair stood on the bridge.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are, hopefully, beginning… a new era of peace and prosperity. To boldly go where no one has gone before. Lets begin." with that Jeffry Sinclair sat down on his chair. He had no idea why they had promoted him to the commander of this station. He hoped he could handle the responsibility of it all. " and don't mess it up" he added privately.


	4. Chapter 3

Ivanova, mug in hand, walked across the spacious operations deck, surveying the different crewmen performing their duties. Several of them rolled their eyes as she walked past. She did this everyday. You could set your clock to when she would walk into the ops with a fresh cup of coffee.

There was a skip in Susan Inanova's steps which one would not have seen several years ago that spoke of her mood. She took a deep gulp of the liquid and let a sound of utter joy. Several crewmen bet that coffee flavored chocolate would probably make their second in command reach nirvana.

"Hmmm, that hit the spot." she commented as she ended her fourth mug of coffee for that morning.

"Have you tried the new Minbari blends?" inquired Lennier, the chief of engineering. "They are quite good" he added.

"Yes, though I prefer pure Arabian, its stronger." she added, "more bang for the buck"

"Ahh an old earth expression. I heard that it was extremely rare for even stations such as this to stock fresh food let alone coffee before the Alterrans came." Lennier said.

"the dark ages of space travel!" Susan giggled "Say, thank you for inviting my family over for dinner."

"It is my pleasure, you are a good person Susan" he added, blushing slightly.

Everyone on ops ignored the flirting between Inanova and Lennier. It ,like their XO's coffeegasm, happened every single day. Of course everyone chuckled at what happened when Ensign Bellatrix voiced her bigoted opinion about a human and Minbari being together. It was what everyone thought Inanova would be without her coffee, the angel of death incarnate.

The Drazi, still in the middle of their weird civil war they fought every so many years would have run away and hid under their beds. Bellatrix never recovered from the verbal beat down. Though thankfully the stain left in the ops floor did eventually come out.

"So are you. I hear Garibaldi and the security forces are on a stake out in colony 4" Inanova said.

"Yes, it appears that there might be a narcotic smuggling operation going on and they are going to stop a major shipment." Lennier said "Though I can't get why anyone would want to make large amounts of money off other people's suffering."

"Drug dealers are evil" Inanova muttered.

"Yes they are." Lennier replied.

-

The sunrise was breathtaking as seen through the main balcony of the governmental tower. The sun rays started lighting up the streets and buildings below him as signs of life stirred within them. If one didn't know better it would be like the sun was rising on a city on Earth.

"I can't believe how they built an entire city inside this star base, it's like being back on Earth." Jeffery Sinclair mused, " there is even a blue sky with clouds."

"You should see the Minbari colony. I am still amazed how they managed to create the ice formations to perfectly mimic the homeworld's environment." Delen said coming into the observation deck.

"Good morrow to you" Sinclair replied in Minbari.

"And to you as well, good sir" replied the Ambassador. "Your Minbari has gotten quiet good commander"

"Why thank you," Sinclair added softly" I would like to think that I have had enough practice," he commented. "I hear that pirate activity is on the rise again, the Babylon Defense fleet is being kept busy."

"Yes, we had hoped that the sizable fleet defending us and the surrounding space would detract from it." Delenn replied. Though she never quite understood why the Babylon Defense Fleet had the unofficial title of "Starfleet". She did figure out that it had to refer to an old human entertainment program.

"It can't be helped, Babylon 5 has become a big port of trade and commerce. Grander then I would have ever dreamed. It has truly become a shining jewel in the darkness. " Sinclair said.

"A beacon of light for all our people" Delenn added.

"Till all are one" Sinclair said in Minbari.

The door behind them swooshed open as Delenn turned towards the door wondering who it could be.

"Hello Ambassador, enjoying the view? I heard you where here so I thought I would join you" stated Jeffery Sinclair as he entered the observation deck.

"What the hell" Delenn said in Minbari as she turned around to find that she was, in fact, alone. "It was him..." a sudden urge of out of this worldliness came to her.

"Are you ok? You look pale?" he observed, continuing " I brought coffee!" Sinclair said as he handed her the larger plastic glass with a straw.

"No nothing, I was deep in thought," Delenn said as she grabbed the iced beverage.

Taking a sip of the iced drink she said "Thank you". Her eyes started to dilate as the caffeine and suger started surging into her system .

"Your welcome, I know how you like the iced variety" Sinclair said.

For some odd reason Sinclair seemed to feel some kinship with the Minbari Ambassador. He couldn't quite understand why, but he wondered if he had a daughter or a grand daughter, if she would be like Delenn. Jeffrey pushed aside the odd feelings.

"Yes, Minbar is colder then the earth standard, so iced drinks are very comforting." Delenn said "I need to watch out for ice cream and your soft drinks, they can get quite addicting"

"especially Mountain Dew," came a voice behind them as the door, once again, swooshed open.

-

Kosh sat in his chambers staring out at the artificial city. The universe had changed and his people, for the first time in a long time, did not have a clue. He was shocked that humanity had been so old. The Vorlons who had discovered them, while noting the advanced genes within the race, which had lead to the rise of the espers in the other races. Had they known that the same gene would help them evolve to a state of pure energy, transcending even their hyper evolution, things might have turned out very differently.

The strangest of all things were the evening chats he now enjoyed with none other then a representative of a race which his race had been at war for untold generations. It surprised Kosh that Saruman and other Shadows considered themselves caretakers of the younger races like his own did. They considered the Shadows strategies on the younger races too heavy handed and wished for a change.

To them chaos comes whether you want it or not, the uninvited guest. There wasn't a need to influence things as much as they had to evoke a change. A few nudges here and there, and events would be set into motion. No need for the Shadow Keepers, or the plagues that wiped out entire races.

Kosh found that he agreed with some of their sentiments. He also started to understand that the Vorlons like Shadows had become so locked in their view of life. That they forgot something vital. Extreme order or chaos would lead to a vacuum in the universe. The universe abhors vacuums and destroys them.

Kosh chuckled. If he told the Ulkesh faction that, they'd have thought him mad. Or go mad trying to understand. Kosh found it amusing and slightly disturbing that there were members of Shadows that he liked more then members of his own race. It also saddened him that both of their races had gotten so old, Bitter and brittle. Most simply didn't even care anymore.

Kosh had a theory. It had to do with the race called humanity. They had a knack for bringing together even the most diverse and creating stronger bonds then the atoms which created the universe itself. They were the glue that held the alliance together. The minbari where also joining them in that role as the therapies had brought out more of their human side then before. Kosh had no idea where this alliance lead to, or what kind of fruit it would bare. For the first time in his life, Kosh was facing the uncertain future, and he was overjoyed at the prospect of not knowing what will come.

-

"Ambassador G'Kar welcome!" Jeffery Sinclair said.

"Enjoying the sunrise? May I join you?" G'Kar asked.

"Please." Delenn said.

"I hear the sting operation will happen in a few hours" G'Kar said.

"Yes they are waiting for the signal. I assume you also do know that drinking that much soda is bad for you" Delenn observed.

Delenn looked at the jumbo large gulp G'Kar had. The cup was larger then some babies. The Narn and several other races seemed to enjoy Terran novelty drinking cups. Of course the Narn also seemed to enjoy what humans called their "beer hats".

The Narn claimed the beer hats were a great survival tool. The Centauri, behind the backs of the Narns, wished they had known commercial and novelty products were how you conquered the Narns. Of course the same Centauri also wished they had created fast food franchises as well. Even so some of the Great Houses began to think commerce as a means to achieve an empire. Disney, McDonalds, Microsoft, Sony and such were the new role models for those Great Houses.

"Nonsense, Narn physiology is different. Besides it's just as bad as too much chocolate." G'Kar said.

"It is not" Delenn replied, ignoring that she was drinking a double chocolate mocha fudge frapachino. "You cannot have enough chocolate" adding "It is a physical impossibility."

"Of course" G'Kar politely said "Though tripling your body weight and getting diabetes are just occupational hazards of that much chocolate."

-

Garibaldi was hidden among the locals as his com badge signaled him. Garibaldi was using was a modified civilian grade com badge. No one batted an eye as Garibaldi answered his call.

"Michael, this is Susan, Teletran one has detected their arrival, they should be within range in 10." Inonova said.

Garibaldi kept wondering who the geeky tech that named their computer was, at least they didn't call it hal. Something about the Alterrans seemed to bring out the geek in some people. Though right now he had other things to deal with now.

Garibaldi's heart rate went up as he called the rest of his team. "Ok people, Make sure the others are ready, cause I'm ready to kick some ass and chew some bubblegum, and I am all out of bubble gum."

"And tell some clichés" Marcus Cole said over the com link.

"Yeah laugh it up Marcus" Garibaldi said "Well unless you got anything more to add, we're move out."

-

"I bring news," declared Valen as he appeared in the chambers. It had been a decade since he had seen Kosh and the others.

"Good, you have finally arrived," announced Lorien, the head of the senate. "What has happened?"

"I met a lot of other ascended beings in my travels. They allowed me entry into the galaxy and let me observe. They have a very hands off approach. I found them very cold. And you don't even want to know about Anubis."

"Who is this Anubis?" Kosh asked.

"A mistake" Valen replied "A mistake of giving power to a petty dictator with delusions of godhood. He is half assended and has some Alterran technology."

That worried the senate. They knew that Alterran technology was incredible, and if this "Anubis" was to show up he could devastate their galaxy.

"Did you make contact with earth?" asked Elisabeth Levy, former president of the earth alliance.

"In a way, I briefly met another ascended being from the planet, his name was Danielle Jackson." Valen replied "He did tell me that the Alterrans of that galaxy had formed an alliance like ours with three other races. I did meet with the Asgard, and the Nox. The third I know nothing about as they are no longer present in the galaxy."

"His name sounds either American or British." remarked Levy.

"American, actually, he is a doctor in archeology, he wanted to join me to see this earth but urgent matters had called him, his wife's world, Abydos was going to fall under attack of a hostile race called the Goa'uld." Valen said.

"American? How can that be? Who are these Goa'uld?" Brammer asked.

"It boggles even me. Both earths have evolved along similar lines. Histories, mimicking each other to the point of absurdity." Valen said.

"So they have another Earth Alliance? Is there another Minbar as well?" inquired the former head of the rangers, now senator to Minbar.

"No, that galaxy is in turmoil. The Goa'uld are a parasitic race which holds most of the galaxy under their iron grip. Their technology is based on Alterran designs though more primitive. They likely found it via the Stargate systems and reverse engineered it. None of the races we know, except for humanity exists there and they are in dire need our help." Valen said.

"How so?" replied Levy.

"They appear to be in the year 2004, and from what I can tell their world has already diverged from what we recorded as history." Valen said.

"That makes no sense, are you telling me that their history is an almost exact mirror of our own?" Levy asked.

"Mostly, they also appear to have a Starbucks in every corner." Valen said trying to lighten the mood and getting a few laughs.

-

"AAChoooooo" a gigantic sneeze bellows out of a dusty blonde.

"Bless you" Apollo said "I wonder if someone is talking about you Kara?"

"Aachooo, who ever it is they better fraking stop it" Kara said as she grabbed a napkin, sneezing again "Aaachoo, "

-

"Is earth in imminent danger? Should we send help?" inquired Levy.

"We still need to build up the fleet, I doubt we can afford to send much in terms of ships to make a difference. They are also under the protection of the Asgard, who should be more then enough for now. Their stargate network is much more intensive then ours and they use that to travel the stars. They are building ships, though slowly, which can travel the stars. So that should help as well." Valen said.

"How good can earth technology from 2004 be?" inquired Levy.

"They have what appeared to be very powerful rail guns, hyper drive, the usual transport ring transmatts, which is also augmented by another transporter system which is open ended. It does not need any rings. A gift from the Asgard I am told" Valen said.

"Wait a minute, they have transporters? Without rings? " Kosh asked.

"Yes, the 'beam me up Scotty' type, very effective. They also use Naqahdah enhanced nuclear warheads rated at several gigatons" Valen said and changed the subject" I hear our star gate network has been setup."

"The main worlds and major colonies are connected to the current system, as is Babylon 5. We have locked out any extra galactic addresses, for our protection, also there are forcefields to block any unauthorized gate travel. We will put exceptions for earth once we start negotiations. We also have been mining Naquada at several key locations and are looking for more sources. Now that we can explore our galaxy, in a much safer manner, it is easier to find new systems and resources." Brammer said.

"Oh, I forgot, I brought gifts," Sinclair said as he placed a semi large package down on the table.

"What are these?" asked Levy.

"DVDs, an old medium used on earth, of the entire run of the TV show called Dallas. At last we shall finally know who killed JR! I also got the entire run of Duck Dodgers but that's for an old friend." Valen said.

"Thank you" Lorien said "Now I finally can stop getting people asking me that."


End file.
